From the German magazine “Munzautomat,” December 1998 issue, page 135, a jackpot system is known that comprises a housing with a jackpot display on the front. Several gaming machines are connected to the jackpot system. One disadvantage of this device is that after the jackpot is triggered, the value of the jackpot is set to zero and that thereafter for a long period of time the player is not motivated to play because of the low jackpot award.